Moving On
by crimsontide27
Summary: It's time to move on after the war, but Harry is finding it to be easier said than done. I know this is written a thousand different ways, but I had to do it. Rated M for future chapters of sex, possible language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Quit Hurting Me

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just play with them.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

It had been a week since the war had ended. Harry and Hermione had decided to return to the Burrow for the foreseeable future to avoid the press; it seemed the Prophet didn't want to waste any time in getting the story from them. The day after the final battle burials had been held for Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. Ron and Hermione had not been separated one moment that Harry knew of, but he gave them space, knowing they'd want it after waiting so long to be together.

That was just a pretense for keeping to himself so much. He was still numb from the past week. So much sadness and guilt weighed him down, to the point where he was unable to be around anyone. The war was over, but so many had died fighting that the happiness most felt did not come for Harry.

The Weasley's had mourned Fred, but said that he died laughing, which is the way he would've wanted. George had returned to the flat over the shop, saying that Fred would murder him if he lost their shop. Harry had avoided Ginny so far, he couldn't stand knowing that because of him her brother had died. She was suffering because of him, even if she didn't show it on the outside.

The previous day, a reporter had actually come to the door asking for interviews; Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny had all cursed him at the same moment, and he was now lying in a bed at St. Mungo's. After that, the Prophet had not sent their daily owl to Burrow, asking for an appointment.

Harry now sat on a patch of grass beside the swamp, thinking of everything that had happened in the past week. The guilt of knowing it was his fault so many had died was slowly suffocating him; he did not know how much more he could take. If only he could have done the job faster, if only he had given himself to Voldemort instead of letting everyone fight for him. What made it worse was how whenever he did go to the Burrow he was surrounded by "No one blames you, Harry," or "You saved our lives, we owe them to you."

"Harry," said a soft voice.

Hermione walked up and sat down next to him.

"How long are you going to avoid us?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not avoiding anyone, Hermione." He said defiantly.

"We haven't seen you since we got back from the funerals, if Ginny didn't come out here and check on you every day we'd think you'd have left."

"Ginny what?" he asked sharply. He had not seen anyone come out to the swamp, especially Ginny.

"We're all really worried about you. Ginny comes out here every few hours, to see if you've left or not. Harry, please just talk to me or Ron. We're your best friends; you've always came to us when something was wrong." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"This is different, Hermione. This is something I need to get through by myself."

"Harry Potter, do not talk to me like I am a child! I've been with you through all of this, and if you think that I'm just going to sit by while you throw yourself a pity party then you really don't know me. Quit being so thick, because it's starting to become very annoying!" With that, she sprang to her feet and began marching back to the house.

Harry sighed. He was not having a "pity party", he just could not see how he could face everyone, knowing that it was his fault . . . it was his entire fault.

He stood up, deciding he would have to do it sooner or later. It was just like sticking a hand into the Blast-Ended Skrewts; it was better to do it fast and get it over with.

He walked through the garden and stopped for a moment to watch Crookshanks chase a gnome around the garden. It reminded him of his first time at the Burrow, when he was shown how to properly de-gnome a garden with Fred, George, and Ron . . . He smiled at the memory.

"It's about time. . . ." Ginny was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, frowning slightly.

"Ginny, I—" Harry started, but she cut him off before he could saying anything.

"I don't want to hear it! You think you can just decide when you're a part of this and when you aren't. It doesn't work that way around here. Yes, we're all sad, but you don't see any of us moping around all time. . . . Actually, you wouldn't know, because you've disappeared yet again! It's time you realize that you aren't the only one hurting! You're just the only one being a big baby and acting like life's some kind of punishment!" She dropped her hands to her hips as her eyes burned into him.

Harry walked forward, dropping his eyes to the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"For what?" she hissed.

"For leaving the way I did; I wasn't trying to mess you around or anything like that. And . . . and for Fred; it was my fault. If only—"

"Quit being so damn thick, Harry! It was not your fault—do _not_ give me that look—it wasn't your fault. You think Fred died for you? He died protecting the ones that he loves, as you gave your life for us, as your parents did for you! It was _his_ choice, Harry. The only thing you should apologize for is the way you've acted over the last week!" She was now in front of him, poking one finger into his chest as she yelled at him. Harry could see the freckles on her smooth skin, her fiery eyes burned into his.

He placed his hand on her hand that was touching his chest. "Ginny. . . ." he whispered, "I just didn't think I could face you. Knowing how much I've hurt you, it hurts me more than you know."

"So quit hurting me!" she hissed, linking her fingers with his.

He stared at their fingers twined together; feeling as if an ache in him had finally been released by her touch. "I don't know how."

"Don't leave me again! It hurts every time you say goodbye, Harry. I feel like every time you walk out the door you're never coming back. _That_ is what hurts me. Last year I thought we'd finally be together, but you said we couldn't because you didn't want me getting hurt, after I told you I didn't care. Then when we kissed on your birthday, I thought we'd be together, just separated by Voldemort. Once you defeated him I knew there was nothing standing in our way . . . but you left again, even if you were still here physically, you really were gone.

"Don't you see? You hurt me by leaving me!" she clenched his hand hard as she spoke those last words. "I'd rather fight a thousand Death Eaters than face you leaving again."

Harry looked into her eyes for a moment before pulling her against him. He circled her tightly in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I won't leave again, Ginny. I promise." He said softly into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Promise

**There will be some rated M scenes later on in the story, but I want to make sure the characters (which I don't own) are in the right spot emotionally before anything goes further.**

Harry approached the door of Ron's room, knocking before entering. He heard a loud _thump_ before Ron shouted "Come in!"

Harry opened the door to find Hermione sitting in the floor beside Ron's bed, and Ron was standing beside her, looking quite disheveled and put-out about something.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping to her feet and running to hug him.

He patted her back before turning to Ron and holding his hand out. "I'm sorry I've been so . . ." he struggled with the right words to say.

"No need to apologize. You did give us a right good scare for a moment, mate. I thought about smacking you in the head a couple of times, but Hermione would always stop me whenever I started heading towards you." He grinned mischievously.

"Right, well . . . I need to talk to you about something." Harry's insides were twisting and he felt as if he'd eaten a pound of doxy eggs.

"What's up?" Ron said warily, Harry's face was twisted into a grimace.

"It's about a promise I made to you last year on my birthday . . ." he said the words slowly.

Hermione gasped and smiled brightly, but Ron looked confused, so Harry added, "The promise that concerned Ginny."

Harry watched as shock crossed Ron's face, followed by anger. "What about it?" he asked sharply.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it."

"Oh Harry, that's great! Have you already talked to her? If not you need to go right now!" Hermione squealed in delight.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "She's my sister." He growled at Harry.

"I know; that's why I wanted to talk to you about it before anything else happens."

"What do you mean 'anything else'?"

"I—I didn't mean it like _that_, Ron! Honestly,"

"Harry's waited almost a year to see her again, Ron. I'm sure it'll be different this time." Hermione said, going to stand in front of Ron.

"I don't care!" he stepped around Hermione, pointing a finger at Harry. "You really hurt her last time! And did you ever think about what it did to her when you left last summer? Why can't you just let her move on and get over you once and for all?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed sharply.

Anger boiled under Harry's skin. "You're one to talk about hurting people. Have you any idea what you did to Hermione when you left? You didn't see the haunted look in her eyes every day! You weren't there when she cried every night, over you!" Harry roared.

Ron blanched at the memory.

"That's enough!" yelled a new voice behind Harry.

He spun to see Ginny walking right pass him to Ron, glaring up at him. "Both of you apologize . . . right now!" she yelled, as both boys remained put. "Ron, you have no control over mine and Harry's relationship." She turned toward Harry. "And Harry, Ron has atoned for leaving that night; you needn't have brought it up again."

Hermione went to stand beside Ginny. "Ronald Weasley, you apologize first since you started it."

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment before holding his hand out to Harry. "Sorry, mate,"

Harry grabbed it, "Yeah, me too,"

Ginny took Harry's hand and started leading him from the room.

"That doesn't mean I approve!" said Ron.

Ginny shot him a defiant look before slamming the door, pulling Harry across the hall and into her room. She took out her wand, locked the door, and cast _Muffliato!_ before looking back at Harry.

"We didn't finish our conversation this morning." She grinned, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, putting both arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. "And what is it you'd like to discuss?" he asked.

"Well, see, last year on your birthday, I didn't get to give you your whole present." She kissed his jaw slowly making her way up, smiling when Harry's hand fisted in her hair.

"Ginny. . . ." he murmured.

She stopped him from saying anything else with her lips.

Harry breathed in her flowery scent as his free hand pressed against the small of her back. He had forgotten how wonderful she felt, how her body seemed to fit exactly perfect against him, soft against hard. He opened his mouth slightly, sucking on her bottom lip.

Ginny moaned quietly and pulled him backward towards the bed.

He kissed along her jaw, making his way to the hollow part of her throat, before it left his reach.

Ginny had sat down on the bed and was staring up at Harry. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so that he was lying on top of her and then proceeded to kiss him again while trailing her fingers from the back of his hair, down his spine, to the small of his back before slipping her hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

Harry groaned as he pressed against her, sliding his hand down her throat to her right breast, which he cupped through her clothes. He had never gone this far with Ginny while they had been together at Hogwarts. He was in uncharted territory now, and was becoming more enthusiastic on the possibility of discovering more.

Ginny moaned again, this time more loudly, and arched her back against him, pressing her pelvis against him as he continued kissing down her throat and made his way to the top of her breast. "Harry. . . ." she moaned, pressing against him again.

Hearing his name, Harry sat up rigidly. "Ginny, we can't do this." He stood up to put some space between them.

Ginny sat up on the bed. "What the hell do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping A Promise

**If there is anything in particular that you want me to include in the story, send me a PM or leave a review. I can't guarantee everything will be in the story, but I'll do my best. When you're happy, I'm happy.**

Harry placed his hands on the window pane and leaned forward. He shook his head once, trying to clear it so he could address Ginny. He fought with himself, wanting to give in to his needs. But this was something he had to do; not because he wanted to, but because he had to do this.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was now full of concern.

"It's not you Ginny. . . . I don't want to do this." Harry turned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ginny's face was even more pale than usual. She stood up, folding her arms over her chest, focusing on the wood floor. "Did. . . Did I do something wrong? I'm so—"

Harry walked to her at once, kissing her lightly. "You did nothing, Ginny. Maybe I should phrase it differently. . . . I don't want to do this, yet."

"Why not?"

She unfolded her arms, placing a hand on his cheek when he didn't answer.

"Um, well, I made a promise, a promise that I intend to keep."

"What promise?" her voice was guarded.

"I told Ron that I would not mess you around. I will keep it; I'm a man of my word." Harry searched her eyes, begging her to understand with his.

"So, what, do you mean we aren't going to—you know . . . ?"

"Not yet. I will prove to him, and everyone, that I am not going to leave you again and that this time we will_ not_ be separated." Harry's voice was hard and dark, something Ginny was not used to hearing when she was with him.

She nodded once. "So how long, do you think, before we . . . ?"

Harry shook his head once. "I think this is for the best; I won't compromise your honor. I think we should wait until marriage before we have sex."

Ginny's mouth dropped slightly. "Are you serious? That'll be years from now." She said in disbelief.

"I'm not a fan of it myself, but I think we will be happier if we wait." His voice was stern, yet soft at the time.

Ginny let out a sigh and put her arms around his neck. "You had better be worth the wait, Harry Potter." She grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Harry was so relieved that she going along with him on this, he hugged her so fiercely that her feet left the floor. He had expected a Weasley fight on this subject, knowing that she'd waited for him an entire year and would now have to wait even longer.

He kissed her once more and lowered her back to the ground. Ginny's eyes met his, so full of love that he was unable to stop himself from kissing her again.

"I love you," he whispered as he caught his breath. It was the first time he'd ever said it to her and her eyes shown brighter than he'd ever seen before. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with so much passion that a quiet moan escaped from his throat.

She pressed against him, but pulled back so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Harry." She smiled radiantly.

A knock on the door quickly broke them apart. Ginny released the magic on the door as she pulled her fingers through her hair. She pulled the door open as Harry sat down in a chair by her desk.

Ron entered followed by Hermione who handed an envelope to each of them. "You've each had an owl from Hogwarts."

Ginny sat down in front of Harry, resting her back on his knees.

Harry opened the letter slowly, smiling as he started reading.

Mr. H. Potter,

It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be opening this fall. Students may either repeat their previous year or move on to the next. Those who were in their seventh year have the option of repeating it or graduating with full N.E.W.T.s.

Also, we are asking anyone who can help rebuild Hogwarts to join us on the first of July as we repair the damage done to the school.

Please send your reply letting me know if you shall return, and what year you wish to study no later than the twenty-first of June.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry looked up to see Hermione beaming at him.

"What do you reckon, mate?" Ron asked,

"I'm not sure, yet. I need to think on it a bit before I make my mind up. What about you, Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I have to go back; I'll go into my seventh year, though."

Harry pursed his lips; he'd forgotten that Ginny was a year lower than him. If he chose not to go back they'd be separated. Though, it was only because of school; there was no danger now unless Hagrid decided that dragons would be in the course this year.

"Well, I think we should go back. Who knows what we'll miss if we decide to graduate without taking the classes!" Hermione said quickly.

Ron snorted loudly. "Yeah, right, you go ahead and do that. I'm going to apply to the Auror Office, they start taking applications in July and, if you get hired on, training starts in August and goes through June for three years."

"If you're going to be an Auror, Ron, then you'll definitely need to go back for your seventh year. Auror training requires knowledge of very advanced magic and potions." Her voice was slightly higher this time.

Ron started to speak, but Harry started talking before he had a chance.

"Actually, Kingsley said that the first year of Auror training goes back through the stuff you learn at school. As long as you studied really hard, I wouldn't see a need in going back another year. Granted, it'd be a hell of a lot harder than school, but you'd still learn what you need to know. The second year is studying different languages, an advanced course of Defense Against the Dark Arts, tactics and other stuff like that. Then, the third year is pretty much you following an Auror around and observing him at work, and the last part of the year is the opposite. They watch you as you go on missions, just making sure you're ready to be on your own in the field, and for back-up in case your get in over your head."

Hermione was glaring at Harry, Ginny was looking at Hermione, and Ron was giving Harry a thumb up while Hermione was looking away.

"The seventh year is still important, Harry." Hermione hissed at him.

"Hermione, no offense, but most people don't like school. I doubt anyone in our year, except you, will go back when they can graduate and move on to what they really want to do." Harry glanced back down at his letter.

"So does that mean you won't be going back?" she asked, still glaring at him.

Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through Harry about to speak. "Kids, dinner's ready; if I have to call for you again you can just forget about eating tonight!" she yelled, making them all jump up at once.

"Did you hear her call us?" Ginny asked Ron as she followed behind him down the stairs.

"No, and I always hear her when she yells."

Hermione snorted loudly. "Yeah, when it involves food."

They laughed as they walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was setting a bowl of boiled potatoes on the table. At sight of Harry laughing she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy to see you! I've been so worried about you." She cried as he patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mrs. Weasley. I won't do it again." He said as she released him. She sniffed as she went back to setting out the food and plates.

"This seat's taken, Bill." Ginny said as Bill made to sit beside her.

"By whom?" he asked, moving to the next one.

"Harry," she spoke as if it were a known fact and couldn't understand why he was even asking such a ridiculous question.

Bill turned to see Harry walking toward them.

Harry sat down between Bill and Ginny, turning to Mr. Weasley who was across from Bill.

"What's going on at the Ministry, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as Mrs. Weasley set a salad in front of him.

"Harry, call me Arthur, please. Kingsley has taken the role of Minister of Magic temporarily. Our Auror department is over worked at the moment; there are a quite a few Death Eaters who escaped. I doubt if they will find them all, but it doesn't matter, they are finished once and for all."

"See, Hermione, they could use me right now." Ron said, taking a seat between Mr. Weasley and Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It'd still be almost three years before you could even start fighting with them, Ron."

Ron huffed loudly and sat back in his chair with a scowl on his face.

Harry saw Ginny grin as she took a drink. He smirked at Hermione, earning a nasty look from Ron.

"George says that Diagon Alley is starting to pick up again. Mr. Ollivander has started making wands again and will open his shop back up in a month or so." Hermione said.

"Where is George anyway? He said he would be coming to dinner tonight." Mrs. Weasley's voice was nervous; she peered out the window.

As if waiting for a queue, George came stumbling out of the fireplace, coughing.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

George sat down next to Ginny, taking out his wand to remove the ash off of him.

"I got a bit held up at the shop. No one is afraid of being attacked whenever they leave their houses now; they are spending all of their time, and Galleons, in Diagon Alley. I'll have to hire someone else before people start shopping for school; there isn't enough of me to go around." George dropped a large spoon of potatoes onto his plate and began to eat, not saying another word.

Harry sat back and ate while listening to other people talk. Having not eaten properly in a week, he enjoyed a third helping of beef before joining in the conversation.

"Bill, where is Fleur?" Harry asked, noticing her absence.

"She left for France yesterday to visit her family. I'd have gone, but I am doing most of the repairs at Gringotts; it seems someone thought it necessary to destroy our roof and main lobby with a dragon." Bill grinned.

Everyone laughed as Bill punched Harry on the arm.

"Sorry about that, mate." Harry said, rubbing his arm.

"Think of it as securing you a place to work." Ron added, leaning back in his chair with a look of content on his face.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind as I'm working ten hours a day. It seems the goblins think that since wizards broke in and out it is our job to clean and repair everything. I don't mind though, at least I'm not fired. They adore Fleur, though, so when she left they actually told her to take as much time as she needed." Bill shook his head.

Soon George was waving goodbye, saying he'd been away from the shop too long; Hermione and Ginny had left to their room, saying something about sleeping arrangements; Harry and Ron were sitting in the floor playing a game of wizard's chess, Ron swearing loudly as Harry's knight knocked his queen off the board; and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the garden, trying to find a battery Mr. Weasley had lost upon arriving home from work.

As Ron had defeated Harry twice in a row, Mrs. Weasley came in shooing them off to bed.

Harry stepped into Fred and George's old room. It was quite empty, aside from a bed, desk and dresser. Mrs. Weasley had cleared out the room, giving it to Harry as long as he wanted. He opened his trunk, which contained everything he owned, and pulled out his pajamas. He frowned, thinking he'd go to Diagon Alley sometime soon to buy some new clothes and a new broomstick; he missed playing Quidditch, and his wardrobe included three shirts and two pairs of pants.

He climbed into bed, feeling how tired he was, he thought he'd fall right to sleep; after an hour he'd fallen asleep, only to have a nightmare of the previous week causing him to wake up, violently shaking and covered in sweat.

The door to the bedroom opened and he saw a figure walk in.

"It's me," said Ginny, closing the door. "I can't sleep, so I figured I'd slip in here and see if you were awake."

Harry felt the bed go down as Ginny lay down next to him. He felt himself relax at her touch against his arm.

"Ginny, I don't think you should be in here." He said reluctantly. He felt that if she left now, he'd never be able to sleep.

"Chill, Harry, we aren't doing anything wrong." Her hand found his and gripped it.

Harry inhaled her wonderful scent, shifting so that he was next to her. She curled up next to his side, placing her head on his chest.

"Good night, Harry."

Harry kissed her hair. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in her ear.

After a minute they were both deeply asleep, and Harry's dreams were never better.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Decisions

The sun was peering through the window as Harry opened his eyes; he felt as if he'd had the best night's sleep ever. Slipping his glasses on, he looked down to look at Ginny; she was sleeping on his chest with a look of peace on her face. He was unable to stop himself from lift one of the arms he had wrapped around her to stroke her soft hair. Love flowed through him as he watched her sleep.

_I truly am the luckiest person alive,_ he thought to himself, listening to her breathe.

"Harry. . . ." she mumbled, moving her arm so that it was on his chest beside her face.

He watched her, waiting for her eyes to open, but her breathing stayed the same and her face never changed.

Harry was amazed, she was _dreaming _about _him._ Surely he was dreaming this. His arms tightened slightly around her. He dreamed of her all the time, of course. He loved her more than he loved life itself. She was his life, he could see that clearly now. All he saw was Voldemort in his future during the past. Now, he realized, his future was Ginny.

Even as they had talked about waiting until marriage, she'd complained that it would be years. She never objected to the idea of marrying him; it sounded as if she just knew that they would always be together and that was it.

An image of Ginny walking down an aisle, walking towards him, floated into Harry's mind as he watched her. He couldn't help but sigh happily at the picture in his mind.

Ginny's eye fluttered then met his gaze; without hesitation she kissed him.

Harry felt his heart began to pound at the kiss, it was of pure love. There was only Ginny in the world, there was only _them._ Together. As it should be.

"I love you." Harry said, placing a hand on her cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I know," she smiled.

The door opened at that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in, fidgeting with something in her hands.

"Harry dear, I've got you some brea—" she froze, looking up to see Ginny lying in bed with Harry.

Harry knew at once that there was no explanation they could give that would convince Mrs. Weasley that Ginny had just walked in a few moments before. It was clear to anyone that they had just woken up; there was no doubt about it.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Breakfast is ready; don't take too long or it'll be cold." She turned and walked back to the door, looking back at Ginny before speaking again. "I wouldn't mention this to your father if I were you. And lock the door next time." With that she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Harry let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He turned to see Ginny staring at the door, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Huh," she said in a small voice, "I think my mother just approved of me sleeping in here. . . ." Ginny said in an amazed voice, turning to Harry.

Harry had been prepared to reach for his wand to use a shield charm, feeling like a well-aimed jinx was about to come from Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's not press our luck," Harry said, standing up and holding his hand out to Ginny to help her up.

Ginny nodded, giving Harry a small kiss before returning to her room.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Bill had played Quidditch in the orchard for hours while Hermione kept score and frequently bewitched apples to fly at them like Bludgers.

Mrs. Weasley had not treated Harry any different; she had even bought him a new Quidditch magazine while in Diagon Alley. Ginny just shrugged when Harry had given her a questioning look as to whether or not the magazine may hold a curse that would fire at him when he opened it. It seemed his fears were unnecessary, though. Harry was relieved when it was time to go to bed that night, Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone to their rooms at ten.

"Harry, Ginny, I need to talk to you about something, if you don't mind." Mrs. Weasley said, setting her knitting needles down and ushering them to the kitchen table.

Ginny shot a nervous look at Harry as she sat down beside him. Mrs. Weasley set a pot of tea and mugs on the table before taking a seat across from them.

"You both know what I want to discuss, so let's just get it out of the way. Don't look so scared; you're not in trouble. I remember what it was like to be young, Arthur and I got into our fair share of trouble, too." She smiled at them, taking a sip of tea.

Harry's face was bright red; he was staring down at his mug, too embarrassed to say anything.

Ginny cleared her throat before speaking, not looking at Harry. "Mum, it's not like that."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at her. "Ginny, I was a teenage girl; you don't have to lie to me. I said you weren't in trouble."

Harry swallowed hard before he could open his mouth. "It's true, Mrs. Weasley; we're, um, waiting to . . . you know." Harry was now silently praying that he could turn invisible without his cloak with him.

"We're going to wait, Mum. I only slept in Harry's room, all clothing stayed on, though." Ginny's voice had gotten softer and softer until Mrs. Weasley had to lean forward to hear the rest of her sentence.

"Waiting for what?" she asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Harry wants to wait until marriage before we have sex." Ginny's voice had a hard edge to it. Harry could tell she thoroughly hated the idea.

Mrs. Weasley just watched Harry for a moment. "I always knew you were a good boy, Harry."

Harry gave an embarrassed smile at Mrs. Weasley, taking a drink of his tea.

"Too bad Ron and Hermione don't have the same control." Mrs. Weasley was looking at the wall thoughtfully.

Harry choked on his tea, causing his eyes to water. "Excuse me?" he asked roughly, his throat burning.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry . . . just thinking out loud. Now, off to bed you two. Go on," she shook her head and began picking up their mugs. "Oh, before I forget, _please_ lock your door from now on. I doubt anyone else would be understanding with the scene I saw this morning."

Ginny stood up, walking away before Harry had time to get to his feet.

Raking a hand through his hair, he began walking to his room. He had been shocked at how calmly Mrs. Weasley had handled walking in on Ginny in his bed. But, if that had shocked him, he had no idea how to explain what he was feeling now. Never in a thousand years would he have imagined having a conversation even close to the one he had just sat through.

And what was that about Hermione and Ron? Harry decided that it was one subject he would never pursue, shuttering at the thought of them together in that way. While it would be stupid to assume that Ron and Hermione would never be together intimately, Harry wanted to keep on thinking that way.

Harry stopped as he opened the door to his bedroom. Ginny was lying under the covers in her pajamas and Harry's stomach seemed all too light.

"What?" she asked pulling the covers down on his side.

"Close your eyes so I can change." Harry said, pulling out his pajamas.

Ginny sighed, but laid her pillow over her face and laughed silently.

Harry climbed into bed next to her, wishing he hadn't helped himself to a second serving of black pudding at dinner; he knew that this conversation wasn't going to be easy. Ginny placed her pillow under her head and rolled so that she was lying on her side facing him.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you about something I've been thinking about." Harry started, rolling onto his side so he could watch her easier.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I don't think I'm going back to Hogwarts next year."

Ginny blinked once then shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think you would. I figure Hermione would try to talk Ron into going back, but I doubt he'll agree to it. I know that after last year school wouldn't probably hold the same appeal as before. Hogwarts was your home, but some things change."

"I don't want to be separated from you." Harry stroked her hair as he said this.

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I have a plan," she said, closing her eyes as she placed her head on his chest.

**I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long. I know this chapter isn't the best ever, but my life had been chaotic lately. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be better! Don't let this chapter discourage you from reading the rest of the story! Love you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Crimson**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night

Harry locked the latches on his trunk, placing it beside the door next to Ginny's and stepping into the garden. Tomorrow was the day they would return to help rebuild Hogwarts.

Harry had to admit it to himself, he was dreading going out into public. Reporters would be waiting as soon as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade. He was not sure if he would be able to talk to anyone about it. It had been over a month, but the images were still fresh in his mind of everyone who had been lost. It still hurt to think about it.

Harry sat down under the willow tree that was in the field beside the swamp. It was peaceful here; there was no one to see the few tears that refused to be held back escape from him. He was strong, but he could not always hold it in. Sometimes he had left off the hurt and anger off by flying, but today he was just too anxious to do anything.

The sun was sinking behind a hill before Harry realized he had been outside for most of the day. Soft footsteps were coming toward him; either Hermione or Ginny.

The soft smell of flowers told him that Ginny was near; he closed his eyes and inhaled it.

She sat down next to him, not saying a word, but quietly rest by him against the trunk of the tree.

Harry had given up trying to get "The Plan" out of her. Whenever he had asked about it he got a grin from Ginny and Hermione and they would simply reply, "You'll see." It was maddening, but Harry realized after two weeks that neither would give up any information. He had went as far as getting Ron to find out, but Ron had refused saying that he did not want to argue with Hermione and if he asked it would eventually lead to that.

Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand, giving her a soft smile as he turned to sit facing her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, kissing her hand.

Ginny sighed and crossed her legs, tucking her hair behind her ears with her free hand.

"I was thinking of whether or not I could sneak you into Hogwarts when I go back to school." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Don't you have a plan?" he asked.

"Yes, I just don't know if it's going to work."

"Why wouldn't it work?" he asked, hoping she would tell him something about what she and Hermione were planning.

"You'll see," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"We should get back to everyone. I imagine your mum is going mad wondering what's happened to us." He held out his hand to help her up, not letting go once she was in front of him.

Ginny kissed him once as they walked toward the Burrow.

"It really is a lot simpler now that you lot can Apparate." Mrs. Weasley said as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's—minus George, who could not get away from the store—had Apparated onto the platform with fifteen minutes until departure.

Harry had kept his head down until they reached a compartment. A few had noticed him, but for the most part everyone had been talking to each other, not paying attention to those who weren't in their circle.

The Weasleys, aside from Ron and Ginny, had gotten their own compartment with Xenophilius Lovegood and Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda had brought Teddy with her, looking slightly harassed, and Harry offered to take him, though he didn't know the first thing about babies.

"Thank you!" she'd said, handing Teddy over and placing his bag on Harry's shoulder. Then she fixed her hair and began talking to Mrs. Weasley about how the new self-rocking cribs sometimes got off rhythm, causing Teddy to wake up.

Harry was now following Hermione's instructions on how to rock him so that he would quit crying, who had never really tended to a baby herself, and Harry thought it was only causing Teddy to cry louder.

"You're doing it too fast, mate. Here, let me show you."

Ron, to everyone's general astonishment, took Teddy from Harry and began rocking him. Within a few seconds Teddy's eyes had slowly closed and he started to softly snore.

"How do you know what to do with a baby, Ron?" Ginny whispered, watching as Teddy's hair changed from violet to a bright shade of red.

"Mum used to make me watch our cousin whenever Aunt Muriel would come to visit as punishment when I would get into trouble. He's about eight years younger than me and was a baby when I started watching him." Ron placed Teddy down on the seat next to Harry as the train started moving.

Hermione cast _Muffliato_ so that they could talk in a normal tone without waking Teddy.

"I always wondered why you didn't come around when Muriel was in town for a while." Ginny said as she caught a Chocolate Frog in mid-jump as it attempted to escape.

"It was a nightmare; I doubt I'll ever want kids, if I do it won't be for a long time."

Harry and Ginny shared a glance with each other before looking at Hermione. She had picked up a book and hid behind it so that no one could see her face. Harry gave Ron a shove on the arm and nodded in the direction of Hermione. Ron looked confused for a moment before he realized what he had said.

"Though, I suppose it would depend on whose kids I have," Ron said in a quiet voice, looking down at his Cauldron Cake and fumbling with the wrapper.

"Harry, will you hand me a bottle of pumpkin juice?" asked Hermione, setting the book in her lap.

At that moment, the door slid open and someone ducted inside; shielding their face with their hand, they turned their back to the window on the door and slumped against it.

"Neville!" said Hermione brightly when Neville lowered his hand.

"Shh!" he said, looking wildly around out of the glass and brought the shade down in a fast movement.

Ginny cleared the seat next to her a motioned for him to sit down.

Neville sighed and sat down, picking up a bottle of pumpkin juice and taking a large gulp.

"There's a reporter from The Prophet somewhere on the train. He found me up at the front and followed me until I used the Instant Darkness Powder and ran for it. When I passed by here earlier I saw you lot, so I thought I'd drop by." Neville took another swig of juice before continuing. "He was looking for you, Harry, when he walked into my compartment, but after he didn't find you he came after me and Luna. She's with your mum and dad right now, they scared him away from what I saw." Neville nodded at Ginny and Ron.

They all laughed and told Neville about the time a reporter had showed up at the Burrow.

The rest of the ride went rather smoothly. Teddy slept until the train stopped in Hogsmeade, the jolt causing him to wake rather loudly. At the point Andromeda came to fetch him; she placed a bottle in his mouth and he became quiet once more. By this time dusk had come and the village was glowing brightly when they entered.

They all took a carriage together, waving Luna down quickly as it started to pull away.

"How are you, Luna?" Ginny asked as Luna took a seat next to Neville.

"Very good, thank you. Dad insisted on taking me to St. Mungo's after the battle because I was in the Malfoy's dungeon for so long. They said I was fine, but they gave me a nutrient potion to help build my strength back up. . . . How've you all been?" she asked brightly.

They told her about everything that had happened since the war ended, leaving out Harry's time apart from everyone.

At this point they had reached the main gate and were walking up the path when they saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"Attention! If you will please, everyone, follow me so I can show you where to put your things."

Her dark green robes billowed around her as she led them to the field next to the Quidditch pitch. Four piles of tents were spread over the field and tables were spread out every few feet.

"The tents are divided by the number of rooms they have inside. If we run out of a certain number then we can conjure more, so do not worry about that. If you will, please pick your tent and set it up by one of the tables. You will eat and sleep here until we repair the Great Hall and the dormitories. Dinner will be served in two hours. Please do not move the tables; our house elves have them set specifically so that the food will appear on them. We will meet at nine tomorrow morning at the Entrance Hall to hand out repair sections. That's it for tonight, pleasant sleeping to you all."

With that, she turned and swiftly made her way back to the castle.

"Do you all want to share a tent?" Hermione asked as she glanced around at the people who were pairing up.

"We can get a three bedroom, me and Hermione, Luna and Ginny, and Harry and Neville." Ron said making his way to the third pile.

"Harry and I will share a bedroom, too." Ginny said simply, as if she couldn't understand why he would think anything different.

Ron's face turned extremely red, and Harry placed a hand on his wand incase Ron decided that this was the last time he'd deal with this. But, to Harry's relief, Hermione walked over to Ron, whispered something which made Ron's face return to its usual color, and then smiled as Ron's eye grew a bit wider as he looked at her.

"Neville and I will share a bedroom as well." Luna said brightly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at Neville and Luna, who, they had just noticed, were holding hands. Neville's ears grew bright red, but he had a defiant look on his face, as if daring them to laugh.

"When did that happen?" asked Ron.

"Oh, right after the battle ended," said Luna. "He just came up to me and kissed me."

"Brilliant," said Harry, who seemed to be thunder-struck and was focusing all his attention on keeping his jaw from dropping.

"Right, well, we still only need a three room tent. Come on, Harry, Neville. Girls, could you levitate the luggage to a campsite while we get the tent?" said Ron, walking toward the pile.

As much as he fought it, he was excited about being alone with Ginny where there were no parents around to walk in or watch them. Even though they weren't going to do anything, it would be nice to really be alone with her.

The girls had picked out a site on the last row between the Finnigan family and a family Harry had never met before.

"Do you remember how to set one up, Harry?" asked Ron, looking around.

Harry rolled his eyes before taking out his wand and pointing at the tent and shouting, "_Erecto!"_

Ron turned slightly pink around the ears before picking up his and Hermione's trunks and going inside.

After everyone had unpacked and dinner had been served, (Hermione saying, "Those house elves must have worked so hard on this!") everyone was in their pajamas and climbing into bed.

Ginny had transformed the bunk bed into a queen-sized bed with a flick of her wand.

"How'd you know to do that?" Harry asked, impressed.

"Hermione taught it to me this morning before we left. . . . Just in case it was needed. It also works on twin beds, so we'll fix your bed when we get home." She smiled mischievously as she climbed into the bed.

Harry followed, cautiously, leaving his glasses on.

Ginny rolled so that she was lying completely on top of him.

"Ginny, what—"

Ginny kissed him so passionately that he was unable to remember what he was saying.

"Just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean we can't do other things." Ginny whispered as she ran her hand over the front of his pants, making Harry moan.

Harry grabbed her hand to stop her. "It still counts." He moaned again as she grind herself against him.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed her again, running his hands down her back and grabbing her butt, pulling her closer to him. She placed a leg on each side of him, pressing herself down, grinning as she felt him rise into her.

Suddenly, she rolled off and slid back to her side of the bed.

"If that's how you see it, I guess we should just go to sleep." She shrugged, pulling her hair into a bun and turning on her side, facing away from him.

It took Harry a moment to realize what she was doing. _Two can play that game,_ he thought.

He growled, turned, and pulled her against him, his need pressing into her backside.

Ginny gasped at the sudden contact and rubbed against him, smiling.

Harry kissed eagerly down the side of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, massaging her breast roughly with one hand as the other pressed in between her legs.

Ginny thrust against his hand and moaned loudly.

Satisfied, Harry let go of her and rolled back onto his back, placing his glasses on the bedside table.

"Sweet dreams, Ginny." Harry said, grinning as he extinguished the lamp.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebuilding Hogwarts

**Just want to apologize to everyone for keeping you waiting. I had something really bad happen and every time I started writing I just wanted to kill everyone, but that's not what JKR did, so I just quit for a while. . . . The past few weeks have been crazy for me, but I am back now for sure and I will try to write more often.**

Harry woke the next morning, reaching out for Ginny, only to find she was gone. He assumed she was mad about the previous night and shrugged it off. She had been the one to start everything, hadn't she? She was the one who initiated that certain game? last night. Harry would have been perfectly happy just to fall asleep with her, but no, she had to start teasing him and got mad when he did it back.

By the time Harry was ready to eat breakfast, he was angry at Ginny for being angry. He exited the tent to see Ginny at the next tent over, sitting with, Seamus, Dean, and Seamus' mum.

_They're friends, get a hold of yourself,_ Harry told himself as he thought of eleven different curses to send at Dean Thomas.

Ginny spotted Harry looking at her, at which point she said goodbye to everyone at the table and walked to where he was standing.

"Harry, about last night—"

Harry cut her off. "You were the one who started it, Ginny, not me. I told you from the beginning what I wanted, but you couldn't just leave it at that, could you?" Harry lashed out, his anger from seeing her with Dean getting the better of him.

"I know," she said softly.

"Wh-what?" he asked, completely disarmed by that response.

"I know it was my fault, Harry. Let's talk in the bedroom, please."

She led him to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and motioned for him to join her.

"I don't know what came over me last night. I really am sorry. I ran into Cho last night when you went to go get the tent, and she said something to me, and, I dunno, it just got me thinking and—"

"What did she say?" Harry asked in a dark voice.

Ginny bit her lip for a moment before answering him in almost a whisper. "She said that you would leave me eventually, that you would get tired of me, because—you know—I'm just me. I don't really have anything to give you, Harry. And she said some other things along those lines. And I just kept thinking about it more and more, because—I hate to admit this—I think there's some part of me that feels like she's right. I have nothing to hold you here, Harry. You're a hero, and I'm just . . . me."

Ginny stared at her feet, fumbling with her hands before she continued. "So, I thought maybe if we—you know—last night, you wouldn't start thinking of leaving. . . ." she was on the verge of tears, something Harry had never seen.

"Ginny, look at me," Harry said softly, taking her hands. When she didn't look up, Harry got on his knees in front of her so that she was forced to look at him.

"_You_ hold me here, Ginny, not what you give me or can't give me. You give me everything just by being with me; for not giving up on me when I left for almost a year; for loving _me_, not the hero that everyone else sees. I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you, Ginny. I never said for how long it was in effect, so, as far as I see, it means forever. If you're willing to hang in there with me that long."

At this, Ginny smiled slightly, looking him in the eye, before pulling him up so that his face was level with hers.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let her get to me like that, Harry."

"I love you," he said as he kissed her head, standing up.

"I know," Ginny smiled, straightening the collar on his shirt.

As they walked outside, they saw Hermione and Ron kiss at the breakfast table.

"Ugh. Please, you two, I want to be able to keep my breakfast down." Ginny said, sitting down beside Luna, who was cutting her sausage into equally sized pieces.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked, taking his seat next to Ginny.

"McGonagall came down a few minutes before you arrived and told him she needed to talk to him." Hermione answered, setting down her cup.

"I wonder what she wanted. . . ." Ron said through a mouthful of fried egg.

"We should probably head up to the school, it's a quarter to nine now." Hermione said.

"But we've just started eating." Harry said, taking a large bite of sausage.

"Well, you should have been up earlier," said Hermione.

"Look who it is, Harry," said Ron, pointing to the tent diagonal from them.

Harry turned around to see Cho Chang walking with Marietta Edgecombe out of the tent.

"I'll be right back." Harry said, leaving his plate and jogging up behind the girls.

"Cho," he called, stopping right in front of her and looking at Marietta. "Can we have a moment?" he asked, not wanting to be rude to her friend, though he still thoroughly disliked her.

Cho smiled at Marietta and said, "I'll catch up with you in a minute," before smiling at Harry. "How are you?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

Harry took a step back. He could feel Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny staring at him.

"I don't know what all you said to Ginny last night, but I got the gist of it. Don't let it happen again." His voice had gone cold by the end.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry." Cho said in a sweet voice that made Harry wish his morals were low enough to let him hex a girl.

"Don't play stupid, Cho. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I may not jinx you, but I'm sure Hermione will feel the same way if I tell her; I'm sure she wouldn't hold back."

"Oh, I'm sure _dear _Hermione would get upset," she said a bit louder.

"Don't start that again!" Harry said, matching her tone.

"Bugger off, Harry!" she cried and turned to run off.

Harry made his way back to the table to hear Ron questioning Ginny about why he was so mad. Ginny just gave a shrug and Harry refused to answer. Without waiting, Ginny got up and grabbed his hand, making their way to the Entrance Hall.

The castle did not look as destroyed as it had been when they left after that day. The roof was intact as far as they could see the outer walls had been repaired; there were no more holes in them where spells hit them. Harry assumed the staff had been working very hard in the past month to repair the castle. It seemed really the only thing left to fix in the castle would be cosmetic. Harry's heart pounded, though he didn't understand why.

McGonagall stood up on a statue platform and motioned for everyone to be silent.

"First, I want to tell each of you I've never been more proud of Hogwarts students before. What you have all been through has been difficult and hard, yet you're all pulling together to do this. I want to thank you all as well. I want you all to gather into groups of four to five and then one person come see me from each group to be given an assignment. Staff will be surveying and helping if something is too difficult for you to mend. All areas of the castle are safe; we have made sure of that. So you should be in no danger of anything collapsing. Once you have finished you first assignment you will come find me or Professor Flitwick to get another project. If everything goes on course, we hope to be done in a few weeks. Thank you."

Harry realized what was wrong; it was being back at the place where everyone had died. So much death and horror haunted these walls that he had called home for so long. A chill went up his spine as he thought about it. Would it always be so . . . depressing? Would they move on from this and find Hogwarts the safe haven that it had once been for so many?

A pressure on his hand brought him out of his thoughts and he saw Ginny, Hermione and Ron watching him with odd expressions.

"Right, so I'm going to assume that we will be in a group?" asked Harry.

"Obviously," said Ron.

"Right, I'll go get our project. I think I'm going to request something in particular," said Hermione, walking off without warning.

"Any idea?" Harry asked Ron.

Ginny grinned beside him, and something clicked.

"Part of the plan, am I right?" he asked in a wary voice.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but she did tell me something she wanted to work on. . . . She thought it'd be good for the two of you," she gestured to Harry and Ron. "It's won't be hard, and it'll give us a chance to make some improvements before the new year starts."

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Ron and Ginny shook her head again.

Ron mumbled something that he could not understand as Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Hannah Abbott walked up to them.

"What did you get?" asked Ginny.

"The greenhouses," replied Neville, who was where a grin.

"Come on, Neville! I'm so excited to start the work!" said Hannah brightly.

They hurried off in the direction of the greenhouses as Hermione reappeared beside Ron.

"Follow me," she said as she pulled Ginny next to her. Harry was still attached to Ginny's hand, so he was pulled forward and he grabbed Ron's arm as he was hurried away.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron as they walked onto the wooden bridge.

"The Quidditch pitch," Hermione answered, walking steadily faster.


	7. Chapter 7: Overload

A week after the repairs had begun the dormitories had been rebuilt so that people had a choice to stay in the tents or sleep in the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had chosen to stay in the tent along with Neville and Luna. Harry had been surprised; most people had chosen to stay in the tents rather than the castle. People needed to feel together, Harry thought as he watched people walk from one table to the next one night. He understood, thinking of how he needed his friends with him.

The Quidditch pitch had proven difficult for only the four of them to do. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were feeling a bit resentful towards Hermione for choosing something so large. Neville's group had come down the help the prior because they were waiting for the new plants to come in before they could do any more work in the greenhouses.

"I think we're done for the day!" Hermione called from the top of a section of stands. "We only have ten minutes until it's time for dinner!"

Harry had noticed it getting dark, but continued to work without mention of it. He was determined to focus everything on making sure that the stands were repaired perfectly. If something were to happen in a match, they'd be to blame.

Ginny walked up to Harry as he wiped sweat of his brow with a towel, she had an annoyed look on her face.

"I thought Hermione's idea was good at first," she muttered to him as they walked toward the tent.

Harry smirked, "Yeah, I don't think she realized what she was getting us into when she volunteered us for this."

"I blame Ron; he's obviously affecting her mental state."

Harry burst into laughter as they reached the tent.

"I'm going to get a shower before we eat," Harry told Ginny, walking into the tent as Ginny sat down on the bench.

"Want some help?" she said, smiling as shock crossed his face.

"I think I can manage on my own, but I'll let you know if I ever do." He kissed her quickly before ducking into the tent.

As he was walking into the sitting room he noticed Ginny and Neville having a very quiet discussion, only to quit talking as he entered. He stopped for a moment, looking at them. Ginny had a scared look and Neville looked alarmed. Before he could think anything about it, Ginny smiled brightly and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

"Where's Neville?" asked Hermione as they sat down.

"He's not feeling so well," said Ginny.

All conversation dropped as they began to eat, famished from working so hard with only sandwiches for lunch.

"Hi, Harry," said Cho, who was walking towards Seamus, who was still at the tent next to them. She smiled brightly at Harry, flipped her hair, and sat down next to Seamus.

Harry just looked at her, then Ginny—who was glaring at her plate—and then back to Cho.

Deciding that eating, and not talking at all, would be the best decision at this moment; he focused on the pork chop in front of him, not looking up.

Hermione and Ron left first, saying they were so tired from working that they needed to sleep. Luna excused herself, fixing a small plate for Neville and said goodnight. Harry was extremely tired, so he decided that he would go to bed as well, choosing to believe that the others were sleeping.

"I'll be there in a minute; I need to shower." Ginny said, grabbing her pajamas.

Harry lay in the bed, struggling not to fall asleep until Ginny returned. Thinking of Ginny, he remembered the conversation he had walked in on earlier that day. What had they been talking about? Harry assumed it was something to do with Neville and Luna, giving his panicked look. He let it go; hearing Ginny walk in, all thoughts left his mind.

Her side of the bed dipped slightly, and the lights were extinguished.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered as she covered up.

Harry rolled onto his side so that he could pull her against him. "I love you, too."

The next morning, as the group walked toward the Quidditch pitch, Hannah walked to meet them.

"Harry, McGonagall said to give you this," she said, handing Harry a piece of rolled up parchment.

Harry unrolled it with curiosity.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would appreciate it if you would come to my office at ten this morning. I have some matters that I must discuss with you._

_ Professor McGonagall._

_P.S. Dumbledore always did enjoy Lemon Drops._

"Thanks, Hannah," said Harry, handing the note to Ron and Hermione to read.

Ron looked clueless, but there was something on Hermione's face that showed she was not surprised by this at all.

"What do you know about this, Hermione?" Harry asked, shoving the note in his pocket.

Hermione's eyes flickered and Harry saw Ginny flash a knowing look at Hermione flowed by a slight shake of her head.

"Am I about to find out why the two of you disappeared for two hours the other day without telling me or Ron?" Harry turned to look at Ginny, who was glaring at Hermione.

"We don't have to tell you where we're going every time we decide to walk somewhere." Ginny said, flaring up.

It wasn't Harry that responded to this, but Ron.

"Are you mental, Ginny? We spent the last year being hunted and constantly worrying that we were going to be captured, and at the same time we were all so scared for you lot here that we hardly ever slept. We were always ready for an attack. You think that just because Voldemort is dead we can all just forget that?"

Harry stared at Ron. It was the first time he'd ever said Voldemort's name.

Ginny's face paled, it was almost as white as Hermione's.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand. "We didn't think of it like that, we just wanted to talk to McGonagall about something, but we didn't want to tell you."

Ron pulled away from Hermione, walking away towards the stands and began to work on the section he had left the day before.

Hermione started walking back to section of stands, deciding to give Ron time to cool off before trying to talk to him.

"Harry, I didn't know, I'm sorry," said Ginny in a small voice.

Harry knew that she had no idea what happened last year, except what she had heard from others and from a few stories Hermione had told her. It would not be fair to her for him to get mad over something that was accident. Ginny looked upset and Harry was mad at Ron for not letting the whole thing go.

Harry leaned forward to kiss Ginny, wanting to calm her down. He felt Ginny relax as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as tight as he could.

Ginny pulled back to look at him. "Why aren't you mad?" she asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes softly.

"Because, for one, I don't want to fight. Two, because I love you, which means that there's nothing that comes between us." Harry said, kissing her again.

"Do you really mean that?" Ginny asked, looking down.

"Of course I do," he said noticing the time on his watch that was stroking Ginny's hair.

"I've got to tell—"

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'm going to be late for McGonagall."

He kissed her cheek and began jogging up to the castle.

As he made his way through the castle, Harry realized how much work everyone was putting in. The walls looked as though they had never seen the battle. The portraits were hanging on the walls again, and they all yelled out as Harry rushed past them. The courtyard had never seen better days, as far as Harry cold tell. The trees had been replanted, and, Harry assumed with the help of magic, sat tall even though a month prior they were broken and burned. Maybe they had gotten them out the Forbidden Forest, he thought as he passed through the clock tower entrance.

"Lemon Drops," he said, trying to catch his breath as he walked up the spiraling staircase to Professor McGonagall's office.

He knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in, Potter," said a loud voice.

Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk. The office was exactly how Harry remembered it from all the times he was there with Dumbledore.

"Have a seat," she motioned to the chair in front of her.

Harry sat down, feeling like he'd rather be back at the Quidditch pitch; he wasn't sure why he was feeling so reluctant about talking to her.

"I have a few things to discuss with you, but they can wait a moment. I want to know how you are doing."

Harry paused before answering. He wasn't sure of what to tell her. "I'm fine," he replied.

"You never could lie to me, Harry. But I shall not press the matter, if you so wish. I want to talk to you about a job offer," said McGonagall, watching his reaction.

"A job offer?" he repeated.

"Yes, as you know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is open, and I cannot find anyone to take it. I cannot think of anyone who would be more appropriate for the job, all things of your . . . past considered."

Harry did not know what to say. "May I have some time to think about it?" he asked, suddenly feeling that the office was far too small.

"Of course, I did not expect an answer today. I shall one by the end of the week, though. You would be given your own quarters, and a pay of four-hundred Galleons a month. Just think about it and let me know when you reach your decision."

Harry stood, wanting to find Ron and Hermione. "Thank you, I will let you know as soon as possible."

"Harry?" McGonagall called as he reached the door.

He turned to look at the witch who was smiling at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Everything," she said before walking out into her private quarters.

As he walked out of the castle, Harry found himself imagining being a Hogwarts Professor.

Would he be able to do it? He had, in a way, already taught Defense in his fifth year as a student; but, this was different. Would he be able to teach his friends? The same people who had fought beside him in the battle. He would be over them, he would be their professor. He laughed as he thought of teaching Hermione and Ginny.

He sighed.

This was what Ginny and Hermione had been talking to Professor McGonagall about a few days prior.

_ Would it be so bad? You'd see Ginny and Hermione every day. You'd be with your friends and the girl you love._ He thought it to himself as he inhaled the smell of the summer grass.

What about being an Auror? He had wanted to be one for years, now he had the chance. Would he give it up to be a professor? He and Ron were going to join together, would he be able to tell Ron he'd changed his mind? For what? Ginny would be leaving in a year anyways. Would it be so bad to only see her on holiday and Hogsmeade weekends?

Mind spinning, he arrived at the Quidditch pitch, only to find Hermione and Ron having a rather nasty row. Hermione fired of a hex at Ron, who fell sideways to dodge it, and she ran off in the direction of the tent, tears on her face. Ron stood, cursing, and walked up towards the castle.

"What happed?" he asked Ginny, who was staring at Ron's retreating figure.

She turned to look at him. "Ron told Hermione not to put something somewhere, she yelled to quit controlling her, and then she fired at him. Honestly, I don't know _what_ has gotten into them," she said, putting her wand back in her pocket and sat down on the grass.

"Ginny, you've been acting a bit strange lately. . . . Is everything okay?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

Ginny turned to look at him with an odd expression.

"What is it, Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. But _please, please_ hear everything I have to say before you get mad. Okay?" she looked at the ground.

Harry nodded and folded his arms, watching her. This wasn't going to be good, he could feel it.

"Last year, when you left, I felt so lost. I didn't know how I was going to deal with losing you, again. But I dealt with it, and I came back to Hogwarts. It wasn't the same place. We were forced to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people in detention. When we refused, we were tortured for it."

At this, Ginny pulled up the back of her shirt to show Harry thin scars across her sides and back.

"Oh, Ginny. . . ." Harry tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"It got worse as the year went. We started staying in the Room of Requirement at times, just to avoid other people. And I don't know what I would have done without Luna or Neville. They held me together when I thought I was going to fall apart. You weren't here; I didn't know where you were, or when you were going to come back. I knew you hadn't been killed or captured, because it would've been in the papers, but I was so scared. Well, Neville and I became each other's support system through all of this. And . . . one day I was really upset, I'd been caught trying to sneak some first years out of the dungeons and I was caught. That was where the scars came from. They didn't think the Cruciatus Curse was a good enough punishment."

Ginny had tears pouring down her face. Harry hated seeing her so hurt and upset. Every bone in his body was aching to kill the Death Eaters that did this to her.

"And I went back to the Room of Requirement and Neville was there. I don't know how it happened. One minute were sitting on a sofa, and then . . . I—we—somehow we kissed. And I regretted it immediately when it happened, and I know it was wrong. It was worse than any form of torture, knowing what we did. I'm sorry, Harry! I. . . ." she stopped, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"What?" he said quietly, feeling as if he had been hit with the Killing Curse again.


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking Clearly

**Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews… You guys are great!(: I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm trying to stay as close to the character's personalities as possible; I just add a bit here and there. Just a reminder, I do not own any of the characters, JKR does.**

Harry walked back to the tent, feeling numb despite the hole he felt in his chest. How could she have kissed Neville? _Neville?_ He was not sure what to think; he wasn't sure he wanted to think about it. He arrived at the tent and walked to his bedroom and sat down on the bed, staring at the canvas in front of him.

_Why are you so surprised? You didn't think she'd wait on you forever, did you? You left her; you left for nine months. . . . Was she just supposed to stop living her life? He was there for her; he picked up the pieces you left broken. He was there when you weren't._ A small voice in his head kept saying this, like a record that was repeating itself over and over.

Harry decided to wash, hoping it would help him think better. After almost an hour of standing in the shower, letting hot water pour over him, he got out and changed into fresh clothes. As he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he heard her voice speaking; he could tell she was crying.

"Ginny, it's going to be okay. Just calm down," Hermione was saying softly to her.

Harry peeked out the folds of the room to see Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch, Ginny's hand over her eyes.

"No, it isn't. You didn't see his face, Hermione. He hates me, I could tell. I messed everything up," sobbed Ginny.

"He doesn't hate you, Ginny! He could never hate you. He's just upset right now, give him some time."

"He's already left once, what's to stop him from doing it again? I don't even think of Neville in that way, why did I even kiss him? I was just so hurt, so upset, and Harry wasn't there, nor you or Ron. I felt so alone, I needed him. I just thought that if Harry was there, then I could get through anything. Neville is the one who got me through everything last year, and I just thought that maybe he'd help me forget everything happening, the way Harry does.

"When I'm with Harry, I feel safe, like nothing can touch me. I just needed to feel that. It's Harry, though; no one else makes me feel the way he does. I just—"

"—love him. I know," Hermione finished.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked, not crying now.

"I . . . honestly don't know."

"I thought you knew everything."

Hermione laughed once. "Like I said before, he just needs time right now. He's not going anywhere, Ginny."

"How do you know that? There's nothing stopping him from leaving."

"There's you," Hermione said simply.

Ginny huffed.

"Can I tell you something and you not tell Harry I told you this?"

Ginny paused a moment before answering, "It depends on what it is."

"I need your promise before I tell you. He'd murder me if he knew that I know this."

"He would not murder you, Hermione. Maybe a really strong hex, but not murder. . . . Yes, I promise," she sighed.

"Do you know what the Marauders' Map is? Good. When we were on the run, I noticed Harry watching it one day when he was sitting in a chair. At first I thought he was just bored, we really didn't have anything to do, but after a few weeks I noticed he was following one dot around the school, and when I gave him some tea one day, I saw your name, Ginny."

There was nothing but silence in the room. Harry backed away from the cloth, and sat back down on the bed.

Hermione new about the map, and now so did Ginny.

Ginny loved him. He knew that. It was only one kiss, right? Harry remembered how upset Ginny was when telling him about everything that happened the previous year. Who was he to judge her for one thing, which obviously meant nothing, and get mad after hurting her so much. Hadn't he promised not to hurt her again?

_After everything, this is just a small pothole on the road._

Harry sighed, knowing that Ginny had not meant to hurt him. He knew that she regretted what happened, that much was clear. He had hurt her so much, yet she still loved him. He had no right to be mad about something that happened once after he left her.

Harry walked into the living area, now vacated, and went to look for Ginny. She needed to know he loved her. What if she thought it was over between them? Harry walked outside, only to find Luna sitting at the picnic table, eating dinner alone. Harry was shocked to realize how late it had gotten.

"Luna, have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked, walking up to her.

"Yes, she just went passed here with Hermione. She said that she told you about last year, including Neville," said Luna, taking a drink of tea.

"You knew?" Harry asked, thunderstruck.

Luna nodded. "She came to me last year after it happened. She was very upset about it; I'd never seen her cry before that night. It was very sad."

"And you're alright with Neville being friends with her, after, you know. . . ."

"Oh, yes. I know how Neville feels about me, and I trust him," she shrugged. "Ginny loves you, so there's no need for me to be anxious about them being friends. I know that there is nothing between them, at least not romantically. I love Neville, and he loves me; the same way you and Ginny feel about each other."

Harry just watched her pour the remains of her tea out and go inside.

How was it that the same person who believed in crumple-horned snorkacks could also know exactly what to say? She wasn't the same person she had been. The war had changed her, as it had changed everyone. She knew more about the world, and the evils in it, than anyone should ever know.

Harry spotted Seamus walking to his tent.

"Hey, Seamus! Have you seen Ginny?"

"Aye, she said something about staying in the dorms tonight with Hermione. She looked really bad, have you two had a row?"

Harry ignored the question and started sprinting towards the castle.

As Harry ran through the Entrance Hall and started up one of the short cuts, he saw a bush of brown hair beside what looked like a fire.

"Ginny!" he called, walking up to her as she spun around.

Without caring whether Hermione was there or not, he crushed his lips onto hers.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Hermione, though she didn't wait around for an answer before going the opposite way she had been walking.

Ginny pulled back, both of them gasping for air. She put a hand on each side of his face, looking into his eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I—"

Harry cut her off with another kiss.

"It's okay," he breathed. "I understand, its fine, Ginny."

As their tongues met, all forms of talking ceased. Harry was now pulling Ginny into an abandoned classroom and locking the door with his free hand. His hands made their way from her hips, up under her shirt, to her bra. He placed a hand on each of her breast, rubbing them roughly with his thumbs.

Ginny had unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it on the floor, and was running her hands over every muscle. She let out a moan as Harry found her neck and had begun attacking it with his mouth. Stopping only to pull her shirt off, he let his mouth fall to her breast. It was like he had been electrocuted, every nerve in his body was aware of Ginny's skin touching his own.

Ginny reached back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Harry picked her up and sat her on the table, lowering his mouth to her nipple. He ran his tongue over it once, feeling her shiver in his arms and she locked her legs around his waist.

He pulled her nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth run over the hard bud.

Ginny let out a hoarse moan and grind her hips forward into his need. The feeling of Ginny against his erection cause Harry thrust forward, scraping his jeans against her own.

She ran her hand over the bulge in his pants, causing him to grow even more. She ran his length in her hands a few more times before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off as she slid to the edge of the table.

Harry let his hands run down her sides, grabbing her thighs and pulling her against him. He ran his hand over the inside up her thighs until he met her knickers. His slid his finger down the middle, loving the way it made Ginny throw her head back and push against him.

He thrust forwards again, the tip of his jeans scraping against the thin material covering her center. The friction of his jeans and Ginny rubbed against him in a way that felt all too good to be real. He ran his hands into Ginny's hair, pulling her mouth to his and she caught his bottom lip in her teeth and bit down slightly, sucking on it.

Harry began thrusting faster, Ginny's breast rubbing against his chest and he needed release soon. After a few more thrust, Ginny let out a loud moan and then yelled his name. Hearing her like this cause Harry to spill over and he pushed forward harder, the two of them rising out their orgasms.

Harry pulled out of Ginny's lock looking at her as if she was the only one in the world, and to him, she was. Harry looked at her for the first time, wondering how he was so lucky to get her. It was the first time he had ever seen her without clothes. The way her creamy skin was flushed with pleasure, her nipples standing at full attention, her breast shaped perfectly, her flat stomach that ran down to. . . . Harry looked away, feeling himself getting turned on again.

Ginny jumped of the table and began pulling her jeans back on.

Harry picked up the green bra lying on the floor and handed it back to her, taking another look at her breast.

He swallowed hard.

"Ginny, I—"

"Don't you dare say you regret it, Harry Potter," she said sternly, as she finished getting dressed.

"I was going to tell you that I love you."

"Oh, sorry. . . . I love you, too."

Ginny pulled her shirt over her head and looked at a grandfather clock at the front of the room.

"Everyone should be asleep by now; I reckon we'll be okay leaving now."

Harry grinned at her. "I hope so, because your hair looks as if we were doing exactly what we were just doing."

Ginny pulled her fingers through it a few times, though it did nothing to it. It looked as if she had stood outside with wet hair in the middle of a wind storm.

"Yours doesn't look any better," she smiled.

Harry shrugged and peeked out the corner of the door to make sure no one was coming before pulling Ginny out. Just as he shut the door he saw someone come around the corner.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I expected better from you!"

Ginny turned around and her eyes widened at the person before them.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall," said Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9: Rules Must Be Kept

**I just want to warn everyone: this has not been edited or reviewed. I realized how long it had been since I've posted anything, so I wrote this in one day. I do hope you enjoy it, though; it isn't boring. Reviews are welcomed! (:**

Harry sat, staring at the wall, his face flushed with embarrassment, refusing to look at Professor McGonagall or Ginny, who was looking down at her hands. McGonagall had swept them both to her office and now sat behind her desk glaring at each of them in turn, not saying anything to them.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Harry felt compelled to speak.

"Professor I—"

"Save it, Potter. I do not want an excuse for what happened," said McGonagall in a hard voice.

"I wasn't trying to make an excuse!" Harry pleaded. "I was going to apologize. I know it was irresponsible to . . . do what we did."

McGonagall just looked at him and sighed. "Miss Weasley, you can go."

Ginny looked up in confusion, but after a moment decided she would rather leave than ask why she was letting her off.

When the door closed behind Ginny, McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Harry.

"What would have happened if a younger student had walked in on you? Or perhaps what would have happened if it had been a teacher? Did you ever stop to think of the consequences? No, you didn't." McGonagall slapped her hand down on her desk, causing him to sit back in his chair.

Technically they had not had sex. . . . Harry's ears were burning for just thinking about it in front of Professor McGonagall.

"What if you were a professor here?" she asked quietly.

Harry's stomach dropped at her question.

"If you should choose to become a professor here, Potter, I suggest you take the time to think of exactly what you'll be committing to. We have rules, and I would expect _all_ of them to be obeyed to the fullest in every area. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak.

"Here's something to think about: Will you be able to separate your personal life and relationships from your professional? Are you going to be able to teach the people you fought beside during the battle? There are rules against a professor and their students having any kind of relationship other than platonic. Are you capable of that? Or will you be in every abandoned classroom there is in Hogwarts, like you were tonight?" McGonagall's words were sharp and to the point.

Harry had never thought of it like that. He had assumed it would be like it was in his fifth year, with the DA. Would he be able to tell Ginny that, once again, they would have to put their relationship on hold? He already knew the answer to that question.

Harry stood up and looked down at McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I will have to decline your offer to teach here."

He left the office without saying another word. Outside the door, he found Ginny sitting against the wall, staring at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Harry. . . . I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did tonight. I don't know what took over me; it was like I lost control. I never meant for this to happen," said Ginny quietly.

Harry sat down beside her, looking at the wall opposite him.

"You know, for two people in love, we apologize to each other a lot," said Harry, taking her hand.

"We're still kids," Ginny sighed.

Harry turned to look at her. "I turned down the offer to teach," he said, taking her hand.

Ginny nodded once. "I heard everything, the door wasn't completely shut. Why did you do it?"

Harry took a moment before answering, not sure of how to say it. "I can't _not_ be with you," he stood up, pulling him with her as they made their way out of the castle.

"After everything that's happened, you're the best thing that's happened to me. I won't give you up again, not for anything. When McGonagall said I'd have to choose," he shrugged, "I knew there was only on choice I could live with. It was quite easy, actually. I'll always choose you, Gin."

"You know I hate that name, Harry. It reminds me of that Muggle drink," said Ginny crossly.

"That's why I call you that. 'Cause when I'm with you I feel intoxicated," Harry grinned.

Ginny had such a fit of laughter that she had to hold on to Harry's arm to stand up.

"That was the _worst_ line I've ever heard! And I've heard some pretty bad ones," she continued to laugh as they walked into the first rows of tents.

"I thought it was original," said Harry in a mock hurt voice.

Ginny let out a quiet laugh as they ducked inside their tent.

Once they were in the bed, Ginny leaned to whisper in Harry's ear, "Until we're married, let's keep all of our clothes on. Agreed?"

Harry smiled and kissed her goodnight, thinking of long it would actually be until that moment when she would really be his forever.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly, only a few days after the incident with McGonagall.

She was standing in front of his bed, clutching a present and looking extremely cheerful. Ron strolled in behind her, wearing a smirk.

"I told her you would want to sleep in, but she didn't listen," said Ron.

Ginny took a deep breath and opened her eyes, sitting up and glaring at them. "Is there a reason you're both standing over our bed? Or do you just have a habit of rudely waking people up?"

Hermione looked hurt, but Ron simply smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ginny leaned over to give Harry a kiss, and he momentarily forgot that they were not alone until someone cleared their throat. Ginny smiled at him and said, "Happy birthday."

"Come on, then! Open your presents, Harry," said Hermione.

He took the package from her, and opened it slowly, laughing at the way she was anticipating his reaction. After her second sigh, he ripped off the rest of the paper.

"Wow, thanks, Hermione!" he exclaimed, looking at the Holyhead Harpies versus the Chudley Cannons tickets in his hand.

"It's from the both of us, actually. I've talked to McGonagall, and since we're done with all of the repairs, we're going to Hogsmeade today."

Harry did not want to be harassed by the press, but he had to admit, after spending a month at Hogwarts it would be nice to get away for a bit.

"We'll meet you at six at the front gate," said Harry.

"Ginny, what did you get Harry?" asked Ron.

Ginny smiled brightly at him, "He's getting his present from me tonight."

Ron made a face and his ears began to turn red.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron, it isn't anything like that! I just want to wait until later. Besides, where's the fun if you have all of the surprises at the very beginning of the day?"

Ron rolled his eyes, but allowed Hermione to pull him from the room.

Harry lay back, pulling Ginny onto him.

"So, when do I get my present from you?" he asked, giving her another kiss.

"I said tonight," she laughed.

"I thought you might've just said that to annoy Ron."

Ginny grinned and kissed him again. It was a while before they got up to leave, both content to just lie with each other, talking and kissing as the hours flew by.

Ron and Harry were playing a game of Exploding Snap while Ginny and Hermione were discussing something privately in the corner with hushed voices. Harry did not like this, when the two of them were talking in secret, bad things tended to happen. Ideas were thought of that should be left alone, and more often than not, they were about him. Harry's suspicions were all but confirmed as he saw both of them look at him for a moment and Hermione turned back around to shake her head at Ginny and whisper something.

"Hey, Ron, I've been thinking about something and I want to know what you think about it." Harry's voice was low; he did not want Hermione in on this just yet.

Ron looked up from the cards, "Yeah?"

"What would you say to the three of us calling a press conference, telling about what happened over the past year?"

Ron's eyes widened at this, he had clearly not expected what Harry had just said. He played with one of the cards, flipping it in his hand.

"I suppose it'd be better to get it out of the way. Are you ready for this? They'll be asking a lot of questions about the battle and—and Voldemort." Ron shuddered at the last word.

Harry nodded. "It's time we do it. People need to know that he's truly gone this time. I want it done before I leave for Auror training, so maybe in the first of August."

"Did you apply?" asked Ron, sidetracked.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

Ron shook his head. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it, and by the time I had decided, I'd missed the deadline. When do you start training?"

"I put in my application right before we came to Hogwarts; your dad got it for me while he was at work. I wasn't sure if I was going to back to school or not, so I went ahead and filled it out. I have a meeting with Kingsley and the Head of the Auror Department on the tenth of August—to take the entrance exam I suppose, and training starts on the seventeenth, if I pass the entrance exam.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "It was just an application. I haven't taken the exam, yet."

Ron looked put-off. "Does Ginny know?"

Harry's silence seemed to be an answer for Ron.

"Harry your meeting is less than two weeks away!" exclaimed Ron, causing Hermione and Ginny to look at him.

"What meeting?" asked Hermione, getting up and coming to sit on the floor, leaning against Ron's knees.

Ginny had stood up and sat next to Harry on the couch. Ron glared from Harry to Ginny and back to Harry while Hermione looked up at Ron, trying to figure out what they had been talking about.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," said Harry, giving Ron a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Harry doubted Hermione would tell Ginny, but he was not going to take any chances.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises

_**I know it's been a while since I updated. I really owe my followers an explanation. My mother died last November and I all but slipped into a coma. I had to battle a few demons of my own before I could write anymore. Thank you to everyone who is still with me.**_

Throughout the day, visitors were streaming through the tent, wanting to wish Harry a "happy birthday". Seamus and Dean had brought in a large bundle of Wet-Start Fireworks, that they enjoyed while lying in the grass on the quidditch pitch; a large bottle of firewiskey came by owl from Madam Rosemerta; Luna had made a charm necklace that smelled of garlic, supposedly to ward off vampires; and Hagrid had given Harry a large book that sounded as if it was sniffing, and occasionally sighed. Harry was reluctant to open the book, he stuffed it into the bottom of Ron's trunk once Hagrid had left and Ron was occupied with Hermione in a game of wizard's chess.

When six o'clock came, they set out for the front gate. Ginny had put on a backless dark purple dress that was far too tight in Ron's opinion, and Hermione was wearing a strapless white number that had made Ron stop muttering and turn red.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, feeling they were far too overdressed for anything in Hogsmead.

"Once we get outside of the gate, we're apparating somewhere else." Hermione answered, checking her watch.

"I thought we only had permission to go to Hogsmead."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, we're of age—well, you three are anyways—and we don't need permission to go anywhere. Just relax, this is your night."

Harry doubted McGonagall's approval of them leaving, but did not say anything. Hermione would argue; Ron and Ginny would side with her; and Harry would be forced to go along with whatever they were planning.

"Ron, you take Ginny and apparate; Harry and I will follow." Hermione said, fastening a cloak around her shoulders.

Ron took Ginny's hand and spun on the spot. A loud _crack!_ sounded as they both disappeared.

Hermione rounded on him the moment Ginny and Ron vanished.

"What were you saying to Ron about a meeting being a week away? What meeting were you talking about? And don't say it's nothing, because I know when you're hiding something, Harry."

Eyes glaring at him, she tapped her wand against her knee, causing it to spit blue sparks.

"Can we do this later? Ron and Ginny are waiting for us." He sighed, knowing the answer.

"No, we can't. I can't believe you and Ron are keeping secrets from me. _Me_, Harry," she said in a voice that sounded so sad that Harry began to feel guilty.

"I don't want you to tell Ginny. Do you understand? This is something I need to tell her while we're alone."

Hermione stashed her wand, and unfolded her arms. "We're best friends, Harry. After everything, I don't know why you think you can't trust me." Her voice cracked and she blinked rapidly, taking Harry's hand and beginning to spin.

Harry let go before she could complete the circle, causing Hermione to stumble before rounding on Harry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said quickly before she could talk. "You're right. I had no reason not to tell you, I know you wouldn't tell Ginny. . . . I have a meeting with Kingsley the week after next to take the Auror entrance exam. I haven't told Ginny because I haven't found the right time.

"You have to tell Ginny," she said softly.

Harry nodded once. "Soon."

Taking Harry's hand once more, Hermione spun and they disappeared.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" a chorus sang as Harry and Hermione stepped into the Three Broomsticks, which had been packed to fit everyone he knew inside.

The bar had a banner hanging over it, with tiny broomsticks flying in circle around it. Underneath, a massive buffet was set up, with all of Harry's favorite foods. Ron and Ginny brought out a treacle tart cake and placed it on a table that groaned under the weight.

Hermione pulled Harry over to it as Ginny finished placing eighteen candles on top, which Hermione lit with a flick of her wand.

"Make a wish, Harry!" Ginny said brightly, taking his hand.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, before taking a breath of air and blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled, "I can't tell you."

"Come on, Harry! Cut the cake so we can eat already." Ron yelled before grunting as Hermione elbowed him in the side.

Harry cut into the cake and handed the knife to Madam Rosemerta.

Ginny, Luna and Ron got in line for food while Harry and Hermione went to get drinks.

"What happens if you past the exam?" Hermione asked as they sat down and waited for the others.

"Training starts the week after, so I assume that's when I'd start."

"What about Ron?" she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he taking the test with you?"

Harry shook his head. "He didn't turn in an application. I assume he will be going back to Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed in what was unmistakable relief and was silent for a moment. "Are you sure about this?"

"I can't _not_ do this. I know what's out there. I've seen what people are capable of—the good and the bad. Every time I close my eyes I see death eaters, and you can't tell me you don't. How can I sit by and do nothing while there are those still out there who want my friends and those I consider to be my family dead? Yes, I have thought about this. I've thought about this a lot."

"Over here!" she called to Ron and Ginny, who were carrying plates of food towards them.

After what felt like hours, only a few guest remained. Harry and Ginny were sitting in a corner booth, talking quietly with each other. Hermione and Ron were cleaning up with Madam Rosemerta, while Dean and Seamus were sleeping against the wall, having been sick from firewiskey.

"Do I get my present from you now?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny kissed him once. "You can have it when we're alone."

Harry feigned hurt, and when Ginny grinned he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Ginny."

Harry kissed her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and making her gasp.

"Knock it off, you two." Ron groaned, waving his wand and vanishing the rubbish.

_BANG!_

The street outside lit up, and the walls of the Three Broomsticks shook.

"Get down!" Harry yelled, pushing Ginny under the table.

Running toward the door, he motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow him.

"What happened?" panted Hermione as she and Ron bent down against the front wall.

"I'm not sure. You two wait here, I'm going to go see what's going on."

Ginny ran to the spot behind Ron and peeked out the window. "Harry, there's someone out . . . Oh my god."

Harry slipped around Hermione and Ron to join Ginny at the window. His heart sank as he looked outside.

"Death Eaters," he whispered, mostly to himself.

"How many?" asked Ron.

Harry peeked out of the window again. "I counted fifteen, but there may be more."

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

"_We_ are not doing anything. You're going to stay right here," said Ron.

"Do not start, Ron. Three against fifteen? I don't think so."

"We've had worse, Ginny. Stay—" Harry was cut off as the door was blown off its hinges and crashed into the bar.

"Find cover," Harry yelled, flipping a table over and pulling Ginny behind it.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for a brief moment, then leaned around the table and began firing spells to the Death Eaters entering the doorway.

Harry saw Madam Rosemerta fire a hex before ducking behind the bar for cover.

Firing a spell, Harry peered over the table to look for Ron and Hermione. They had made a run for Seamus and Dean, who were kneeling under a booth looking as if they were each going to puke. Ron had two tables in front of them and was firing randomly at the door.

There was another explosion and Harry heard the sound of many people Disapparating.

"Did we get them?" Harry heard Hagrid's voice in the distance and stood up, cautiously looking at his surroundings.

"I think we're clear," he said, reaching for Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the room.

Harry turned to see Hermione lying on the ground, blood falling from her mouth and ears. Ron was holding her head in his lap. "Go get help!" he screamed.

Harry ran outside.

Honeydukes was smoking and people were sobbing.

Four bodies were lying on the ground, none big enough to be adult.

Harry swayed on the spot before tripping forward and landing on his hands and knees.

"Help . . . Help!" he yelled, trying to stand up.

"Harry?" said the voice of McGonagall, coming out of the smoke.

"Professor . . . Hermione . . ." was all he could say before everything went black and he felt the sting of cold snow on his face.


	11. Chapter 11: The Search Begins

There was a light shining into his eyes.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? You need to wake up," Ginny's voice was loud; it rang inside of his head.

Harry sat up, blood pounding into his head and making his vision swirl. It took a moment before he realized he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Ginny was beside him, wearing her torn purple dress, with blood-shot eyes.

"Where are Hermione and Ron? I've got to see them. . . ." he stood up, the floor swam beneath him, and he dropped back onto the bed.

Madam Pomfrey was walking his way, a scowl on her face.

"The school year has not even begun, and yet, here you are. . . ." she trailed off, clucking her tongue.

Harry started to stand, but Madam Pomfrey pushed him back onto the bed. "You hit your head pretty hard, Mr. Potter. You need to rest for a while before you try to do anything. I've given you a potion for the pain, but your mind _must_ recover on its own. I'll be back in an hour to check on you; until then _stay put_." She glanced at Ginny, who dropped her eyes to the ground.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Harry asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ginny moved to sit on the bed, taking his hand.

A sinking feeling settled into Harry's stomach as he watched Ginny's face. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I saw you faint, I went to help you. . . . After I left the Three Broomsticks, there was another explosion. Dean and Seamus were burned badly; they've just woken up. . . . After we rescued them, we realized Ron was gone. McGonagall thinks the Death Eaters captured him while we were distracted with Honeydukes. Hermione is with McGonagall in her office."

Harry turned on the spot and began to leave the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, you can't leave yet. You must lie back down." Madam Pomfrey followed him out of the infirmary, Ginny on her heels.

"I have to see McGonagall, now."

"You aren't ready to handle anything stressful right now."

Harry spun around to face her. "One of my best friends is missing, while the other is in a hospital bed. You're mental if you think I'm going to lie around while Ron is in danger."

Madam Pomfrey frowned, sighed, and waved her hand in dismissal.

Harry began walking towards the headmaster's office; Ginny was jogging to keep up.

"I don't understand; how can the ministry have no leads on Ron?" Harry was furious with McGonagall.

"Even if they did, this is for the Aurors to handle, not you."

"He's my best mate!" Harry yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk as he stood up to glare at her. "I'll be damned if I stay here like an idiot while Ron is God knows where!"

"If the Aurors cannot find Ron, what makes you believe you can?" she asked, standing up to meet his gaze.

"Harry, please, calm down. We aren't going to solve any of this by losing our tempers." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. She was curled up in an office chair beside Harry, her face and eyes red from a mixture of crying and burns. Madam Pomfrey had healed the burns quickly, but her arms and face still showed where they had been.

"Come on, Hermione," he said walking towards the door.

She pulled herself up, following him closely. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Head of Auror office. Find Ginny and meet me at the front gate."

Running back to the tent where they had been staying, Harry quickly began searching through Ron's possessions. Finding the item he had been searching for, Ron's comb, he quickly pulled several ginger hairs from it, placing them carefully in a vial.

By the time Harry had reached the front gate, he was panting and clutching at a stitch in his side. Hermione and Ginny arrived a while later in the same manor.

"They're sure to be on high alert after the attack last night, so we won't be able to Apparate directly there. We'll use the visitor's entrance; there is an ally nearby that we can Apparate to." Harry said, grabbing the girl's hands.

He spun on the spot, and was squeezed for a moment, before landing in a dirty ally in the middle of London.

"I think I'll always prefer flying," he gasped as his vision spun.

"It probably wasn't the best idea, considering you had a head injury less than twenty-four hours ago." Ginny was smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I doubt it could do any damage, his head is too thick." Hermione grinned, taking Ginny's arm and leading her around the corner.

"Thanks," muttered Harry, following them.

They squeezed into the phone booth, as Harry maneuvered the dial, spelling out MAGIC.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said a woman's voice over an invisible speaker. "Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, here to see Kingsley Shacklebolt," said Harry.

Three ID badges slid out of the change slot, and Harry passed them out.

The female voice began speaking again, "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

As the bottom began gliding down, Hermione clutched Harry's arm. "This is the first time I've ever been in the Ministry legally," she commented, stepping out of the platform quickly before it was fully on the ground.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the voice spoke as the booth began rising up.

As they walked toward the security office, Harry noticed the Magic is Might statue had been torn down, replaced by a fountain with a large M etched into a smooth marble wall.

"Mr. Potter," greeted the old man behind the security desk. "It's an honor to meet you. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. . . . Please hold still as you are searched." He then pulled out the long golden rod and began scanning each of them. They then handed over each of their wands, thanking him swiftly as he returned them.

"Where is Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Harry asked.

"Minister of Magic office, top floor," replied the man.

Harry slammed the gate to the elevator once they were all in, and repeatedly press the button on the wall panel.

"It's about time they had a competent leader," said Hermione, as the elevator zoomed upward.

Ginny almost lost her balance as the elevator shuttered to a halt.

The office was made of shiny black marble, with a white M covering the center of the floor. A witch with her hair in a tight bun, and dark green robes was sitting behind a desk covered in pieces of parchment.

"May I help. . . ." she began to say, stopping once she realized who had walked in. Her eyes darted up momentarily to the scar.

"We need to see Kingsley, it's urgent," said Harry, walking quickly to her desk.

"Please have a seat while I see if he is available." She walked swiftly to a large oak door, her heels echoing off the walls.

Hermione and Ginny sat in the waiting chairs, while Harry paced in front of them. He was trying to decide how to begin his request when the door opened and the witch stepped out, followed by Kingsley.

"Harry, nice to see you," he said in his deep voice, reaching for Harry's hand.

"You, too, Kingsley," said Harry, grasping his hand.

"Please, come in," said Kingsley, gesturing towards his office. "Ladies. . . ." he said, nodding to Hermione and Ginny as they tailed Harry into the office.

There were two chairs in front of a large mahogany desk that was stacked with parchment, and a white couch against the western wall. A bookcase behind the desk was packed with leather-bound books of all sizes.

"I only have a few minutes before my next meeting." Kingsley stated.

"I won't take much of your time. I assume you've heard about Ron?"

Kingsley nodded with a grave look on his face. "I was told shortly after the incident."

"I want permission to access all of the information the Aurors have on his disappearance." Harry tried to keep his voice even, but there was an underlying plead in it.

Kingsley let out a loud sigh. "I will do what I can, but you'll have to talk to Gawain Robards—he's the Head of Aurors. I'll send him a memo to let him know you are coming."

Harry knew better than to ask for more, so he simply said, "Thank you," and let himself out.

"That didn't really go anywhere," Ginny commented.

"If Gawain knows that Kingsley is supportive of Harry, he may be more willing to give us information." Hermione said, pulling the gate to the elevator open.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something." Harry said, leading her to a bench lining the entrance of the second level.

"You put in an application to the Auror department?" she said.

"Who told you?" he asked, surprised.

"My dad; I saw the application when he brought it home, and I asked who it was for. I knew you wouldn't go back to Hogwarts. You always wanted to be an Auror. I knew it would only be a matter of time." Ginny sighed, meeting his eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him, and then stood up. "We need to be heading off, let's find Hermione."

Hermione was leaning against the wall watching them. Tears were in her eyes as they began walking toward the Auror Headquarters.

Harry took Ginny's hand, and put his other arm around Hermione. "We'll find him."

"How do you know?" she asked softly.

"Because it's us," he replied, as if it was already a known fact.

When they reached the office, a man in blood-red robes was waiting in front of a line of cubicles. His hair was brown, sprinkled with grey, and severely parted. I red scar was running from his temple, to his chin on the left side of his face, and his left eye was clouded over.

"Gawain Robards, Mr. Potter," he said, shaking Harry's hand. "I am late for a meeting in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, so you'll need to walk with me." Without waiting for a reply, Gawain began walking back down the hall they had just traversed.

"Kingsley told me you want access to the investigation into the disappearance of Ronald Weasley. With most cases, I would not even consider it; however, with the circumstances surrounding this one, I suppose it would be best if you were helping. I will see that you will have a copy of all the information we have, though it is not much. If we come across anything else, I will have the lead Auror of the investigation send you an owl. Due to the sensitive nature of this case, we will not send information via owl post; you will need to pick it up in person. Speak to Williamson at desk three for Ron's file, he's heading the investigation." Gawain spoke so rapidly that Harry's head was hurting from trying to keep up.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, shaking Gawain's hand as he got on the elevator.

"See you on the tenth, Mr. Potter." Gawain answered, punching the wall panel and slamming the gate at the same time.

"The tenth?" asked Ginny.

"That's when I have my Auror interview," he told her, turning to go to Williamson's desk.

"So soon?" breathed Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12: The Trail

Harry and Ginny were curled up on the couch inside the tent. Hermione was in her room, studying the file Williamson had given them. It did not tell them anything they did not already know. There were witness statements, a list of possible locations that had already been checked out, and known associates of Ron. Seamus and Dean had been too intoxicated to remember what had happened; Ginny had followed Harry out when he had went searching for help; Hermione had not regained consciousness until the following morning.

They had nothing to go on. Ron had vanished without a trace. Hermione was sure there was something in the file that would point them in the right direction, something someone had missed. Harry and Ginny knew better than to believe that, but they also knew better than to say anything.

"August tenth. . . ." sighed Ginny. "That's less than a week away."

Harry kissed the top of her head, and pulled her tighter against his side. "Training doesn't start until the seventeenth. It last for three years. It's not like I'll be catching dark wizards the first day. But, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about. . . ."

"What?" she asked, leaning up to look him in the eye.

"Well, if I'm accepted into the training program, and we leave Hogwarts, I'll need my own place. I can't stay at the Burrow forever. I'll have a job, and I'll be keeping Teddy at times, after all he is my godson. You'll be in your seventh year in less than a month. . . . What if you move with me?" his voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to her.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I'd love to, but—"

"'But' what?" Harry interrupted.

"I'd feel weird about it. I can't help with money, I won't be able to get a job, and it'll make me feel like a freeloader." She rushed through this statement quickly, without meeting Harry's eyes once.

"I'm going to pay rent with, or without, you. Plus, you'll be at Hogwarts for a year, except on holidays, so it'll really just be your stuff living there." Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I want to be with you."

Ginny pulled his face backed down to hers, and for a moment it was only the two of them in the world. "Okay, let's do it. Let's live together."

"I love you," said Harry between kisses.

"I love you, too."

Just then, the flap from Hermione's room was thrown out of the way, and she strode into the room, slamming the file down on the coffee table.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why Ron? Why did they take him? If they wanted to use him to get to Harry, they would've left a note, or an owl, or something. It makes no sense. We need a list of all known Death Eaters that escaped after the battle. We need all the information possible on each of them, known associates, locations, what they eat, where they shop, every relative in the area; they have to be in England. You're not allowed to Apparate across country borders without going through the checkpoints." Hermione was pacing in front of them, and running her hands through her hair, eyes wide and bloodshot.

By the time she had finished her speech, Harry was sure she was talking to herself. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders, while Ginny picked the file up and began reading it again.

"I'll send an owl to Williamson tonight, but for now there is nothing more we can do. Go to sleep, and I'll go back over the file. You won't be any help if you're sleep deprived." Harry said, leading her to the bedroom.

Hermione took a shaky breath, pressing her face into her hands. "You're right. . . . You're right. Alright; if you find anything wake me up, please."

Harry kept his word to Hermione. After sending an owl to Williamson, he pulled out the case file. It was three in the morning, and he had parchment strewn across the table. The file had no information. Harry could not figure out why they had taken Ron, except to get at him; but, if that was the case, why Ron? Was it just because Ron was an easy target? Or was it something else entirely? Ron had worked toward defeating Voldemort just as much as Harry. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew that. Was it payback?

Harry's head throbbed, his eyes blurred from the strain of constant reading, but something was at the front of his mind. He could almost see a piece of the puzzle, but it stayed just out of reach, elusive. They were missing something. It didn't add up, and try as he might, he couldn't see it.

Reaching for the lantern, he extinguished the file, and lay down on the couch, not wanting to wake Ginny.

The next morning, he woke at seven, the flap of the tent pulling him out of what little sleep he was able to find. Hermione was making tea; Harry could tell she hadn't gone to sleep. Her eyes were puffy and dark circles filled underneath them.

"Did any owls come this morning?" he asked, sitting down next to Hermione at the kitchen table.

Shaking her head, she placed a mug in front of Harry. "Molly and Arthur arrived a few minutes before you woke, Ginny is with them."

"After I freshen up, I'm going to Hogsmead to see if anything was overlooked. Do you want to come? Madam Rosemerta was instructed not to move anything at the scene; we'll be able to go over everything again, and make sure it matches up with the Williamson's notes."

Ginny decided to stay with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley look worse than Hermione. Harry wasn't sure they could handle much more, this happening so close to losing Fred. But, Ron was still alive. In what condition was unknown. "We _will_ find Ron," he had told them.

Hermione was ready to leave when Harry stepped out of the bedroom. They had agreed to wear Muggle clothing, in the hopes of not drawing to much attention to themselves. Harry's bangs were now sticking every which way, but they were long enough to hide the scar mostly.

Reaching the Three Broomsticks, both were left speechless. The door was completely gone; all of the windows blown out, and the inside had been destroyed with tables on their sides and scorch marks covering the walls. Ashes covered the ground, and skeletons of tables and chairs were left as charred reminders.

Harry and Hermione walked to the place where she had been knocked out. An imprint of her body was on the ground, as was the pattern of Ron's hands and knees where he had knelt beside her. A few feet away, there was a clear stamp in the rubble of someone else lying down. The height was roughly six foot, as the notes indicated, and they had clearly been impacted onto the ground. The ashes spread away from the sight, blown from the force of Ron falling. A few feet away, ashes were blown into a circle. A circle caused by two or more people Disapparating.

"They Disapparated here. They covered there footprints, but not the outline of his body. Why? We can clearly tell where it happened. Were they covering the number? Or was it just one person that caught him off-guard? Whoever it was, had to have come in from the back, because we would have seen them." Harry mused, walking carefully to avoid disrupting any part of the scene.

"What if they Apparated directly into the bar? The wind from the Apparation would have disrupted any prints." Hermione answered, looking behind the tables closest to them.

"How would they have known exactly when to come in?" he asked, walking towards the back of the bar.

"The Dark Marks scarred over once Voldemort died, but they could have cast a Protein charm on an object, like we did in the D.A."

"The other Death Eaters Disapparated before Ron was taken. They wouldn't have known when it was clear to come in. Unless they Apparated to the back of the bar to wait until there was a clear shot. . . ."

The back door had been blasted in and knocked off its hinges. Harry bent down to study the ground around the entrance.

"I think it was two people. See there how the grass is pressed down in a line against the wall? Either it was one person walking back and forth, or it was two people standing here for a long time. . . . But why didn't they take you?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, confused.

"They obviously stunned Ron. But why take him? You're smaller than him, and would have been easier to Disapparate with. They would have to carry Ron to spin in order to Apparate, and—"

"If Ron had seen their faces, they could have just wiped it from his mind." Hermione interrupted, twisting a piece of hair and beginning to pace. "It wasn't random," she said after a moment. "They _were after Ron_. How did I not see that?" she muttered.

"Hermione, you're exhausted. You haven't slept in almost thirty hours. The real question is: why isn't any of this in the file? The Aurors would have figured this out within minutes of being here."

Hermione met his perplexed look with one of her own.


End file.
